


His Blue-Eyed Angel

by serenditpity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Luke is very gay, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenditpity/pseuds/serenditpity
Summary: Luke Skywalker didn't plan on having a super attractive roommate when heading off to university with his sister, Leia. Despite that, he did, Han Solo was a gorgeous, tall brunette that Luke couldn't help but near melt every time he looked at him.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Skysolo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	His Blue-Eyed Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here's my attempt at bringing back Skysolo in 2020. I legit loved these babies so much and I have always wanted to write them in a university setting. I don't know if I will continue this but if you'd like to see more of these goofballs please let me know because I love writing them. This is my first time publishing something onto here, but I have an ongoing story on Wattpad about them, called "Playmate - Skysolo". It's a super modern take on Luke being a freshman in high school and Han being a senior and Luke finding his way to his old playmate's heart. Okay enough promoting my other writing. Enjoy this scrap one-shot of them. #SkysoloRights #BringbackSkysolo2020
> 
> After the *** it changes from Luke's to Han's perspective.

Luke pulled open the door to what was now his new dorm. His eyes scanned the mostly empty dorm room which had two twin-sized beds pushed up against the corners on the opposite end of the room, two desks lining each side of the walls, and two closets. It was a fairly small room, but he was sure he and his roommate would quickly adjust. His roommate had yet to arrive, he was told his name was Han Solo, and he hadn’t bothered reaching out to him earlier which Luke felt slightly guilty about. He dragged in two trash bags filled with clothes and some of his possessions. Followed by some boxes with other items and began the process of unpacking while waiting for his new roommate to arrive. Luke, being that quirky gay he was, was quick to hang up his pride flag behind his bed, followed up by some posters of his favorite music artists. Luke loved Lana Del Rey and Beyoncé as well as and Harry Styles. To be honest his music taste was all over the place but never the less he loved each of the posters hung on his wall dearly. Luke’s mind quickly began wandering to what his roommate would be like every few seconds, in his head, he pictured some nerdy kid like himself. He hoped whoever this guy was that he accepted the fact he was gay and was in support of that kinda stuff. It’s really all Luke required in a roommate, someone supportive of him. He walked over to the closet and opened the door, quickly he leaned to grab one of the trash bags filled with his close, it was nearly out of his grasp. He leaned a little father and quickly fell to the floor before he could laugh at his stupid mistake someone walked through the door.

“Hello- Shit! Kid are you okay?” The voice said, Luke looked up to see a tall brunette man, he was borderline ripped with what Luke immediately thought of as “bedroom eyes”, he was stunning.

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright,” Luke stammered and the man was now holding out his hand to help him get up, “I was just trying to grab my clothes but my clumsy ass tripped over thin air...” He took the man's hand and stood up.

“Sorry that was an awful introduction, I’m Luke, I apologize that I didn’t reach out to you through anything before this-“

“Nah Luke it’s okay, I should’ve reached out to you, I felt awful not having done anything, I told myself I’d follow you on social media and never even got to that, I’m Han, great to finally meet you.” The two shook hands. Luke couldn’t begin believe how attractive his roommate was. He was curious to get to know him better. He had to tell Leia everything, not now though, that wasn’t important now. Luke watched as Han scanned the room.

“Your gay I see..?” Han questioned earnestly.

“Yeah, I hope that’s okay..” Luke blushed quickly his voice trailing off at the end of his sentence.

“No, that’s totally chill, nothing against it at all!” Han smiled at the boy.

“Thank goodness that was the one thing I stressed the most about,” Luke let out the sentence which sounded like a sigh of relief as he spoke it.

“Nah kid your chill, my best friends a bit weird, don’t honestly know his sexuality but it’s definitely not straight,” Han chuckled.

“Hope to hear more about him in the future,” Luke smiled, not only was his roommate downright gorgeous but he was supportive of him being gay. He couldn’t wait to tell Leia all about this.

Both the boys finished unpacking and began to settle in. Han’s idea of “decorating” wasn’t much. He put a small corkboard on the backside of his desk which had some photos pinned to it. His bed comforter was grey, and he only had to extra grey pillows on top of his bed. Luke on the other hand, basically decked out his half with posters, polaroid pictures from high school of him, his friends and family, and put battery controlled fairy lights around the hem of his bed. His main color scheme was light blue, so the room didn’t seem too unbalanced. In the end, they were both satisfied with how it looked.

Luke texted Leia as the afternoon flew by asking her if she wanted to get lunch at the dining hall. She was quick to say yes, and Luke quickly informed Han and headed down to the dining hall. The twins had a lot to catch up about already.

“So tell me everything!” Leia exclaimed.

“So he’s hot, like drop-dead gorgeous, brown hair, tall, clearly works out a lot and has super dreamy eyes, and is super chill with me being gay, appears he had some friend who’s sexuality not even he knew.”

“Looks like someone had developed a little crush on his roommate already, what’s his name again?” Leia picked at the salad she was eating.

“Han Solo, even his names hot.” Luke sighed, “How about your roommate Leia, is she so gorgeous too?”

“She’s gorgeous alright, but she’s got a boyfriend who’s also attending the university her names Jyn, I think her boyfriend's name was Cassian. She was also super chill about me being gay, so both of us seemed to luck out there. ” Leia focused on trying to grab a tomato with her fork.

“Yeah that’s great, sorry she’s got a boyfriend though, kinda sucks.”

“Nah it’s fine Lukey, there are plenty of fish in the sea, plus I don’t know if getting with my roommate is my jam but you do you, pal,” Leia smirked towards Luke who’s face was now flushed with embarrassment and guilt.

“Who says I’m gonna “get with” him, I just think he’s like really hot,” Luke stood up, “I’m gonna throw out the rest of this, want me to take something to the nearest trash bin for you?”

“Sure,” Leia proceeded to hand him her trash, “You excited to attend the first few lectures?”

“Yeah, I am actually,” Luke’s major was biology, Leia’s was government taking after their mother.

“Same, I hope we still see each other around campus a bit, since none of our courses are together,” Leia said.

“Yeah, you know I’ll be showing up to your dorm anyway quite a bit since your roommates got a boyfriend she’ll probably busy herself with him, so text me whenever she’s out and I’ll be sure to stop by,” Luke walked over towards the trash bin, threw out the trash and walked back over towards Leia.

“Of course, but I also want to meet this roommate of yours at some point,” Leia leaned in and nudged his shoulder.

“Oh sure just stop in whenever,” Luke replied, “See ya soon Leia!” The twins waved to each other as they began to walk back to the separate buildings where their dorms were.

Two weeks had gone by in a blink of an eye. Luke had really begun to get to know Han. Han was 22 and worked at his best friend's family business for a few years before he discovered it wasn’t for him. Han was from the state, his major was engineering, he played football all throughout his high school years. His best friend who he called Chewie who’s family business Han worked for, had visited Han a few days ago, he was quite an interesting guy in Luke’s eyes, but Han treated Chewie as if he was his brother.

It was later one evening and Luke had been reviewing some content for one of his classes when Han decided he was taking Luke to one of the first parties of the year. Luke unwillingly gave in. Leia texted him saying she wasn’t going to be there, which made him even more unwilling but despite that, he still forced himself to go, for Han’s sake.

“Hey pal you gonna throw on some nicer clothes?” Han urges towards the outfit Luke had on, super baggy grey sweatpants and a huge graphic tee shirt.

“Oh yeah of course,” Luke almost laughed at himself, he didn’t know how nice or casual the party was going to be but either way this wasn’t going to be wearing this. He stood up and headed to his closet to look for an outfit. Luke happened to be feeling a little feminine and scandalous, so he grabbed one of his shorter pairs of light wash jean shorts and a white cropped tee-shirt which read “angel” in silver rhinestones. He fluffed his blonde hair and threw on his white air force ones. Definitely more feminine than usual. Luke didn’t mind, he liked to occasionally express his feminine side. He turned to see Han’s eyes trailing up and down his body. It made Luke’s face erupt in a bright pink flush almost immediately.

“Like what you see?” Luke questioned. Shit. Why’d he said that? He regretted everything immediately and his face turned from a shade of pink to red.

“Yeah, I do actually,” Han’s words trailed off towards the end of his sentence.

“We need to get going I guess,” Luke quickly picked up his phone as if he were checking the time. Giving Han one more quick glance before averting his eyes back to his phone. Han was dressed in a simple black tee-shirt and blue ripped jeans. Luke couldn’t help but notice how the tee shirt hugged Han’s structured arms.

“Yes of course!” The boys walked out of their dorms and to the party which thankfully was within walking distance.

They entered the room filled with colorful lights and people jumping up and down to music which was blaring loudly. Luke knew already this was going to be a long night. He merged his way into a crowd of people, when he turned back to look for Han, he had already disappeared. He got slightly anxious but kept merging through crowds until he recognized Leia’s roommate and her boyfriend, they didn’t seem to have been drinking, yet, so Luke went over and started a brief conversation.

“What had you come out and party tonight?” Cassian said, his heavy Hispanic accent was almost hard for Luke to interpret with the loud music.

“My roommate wanted me to go, but I’ve seemed to have lost him,” Luke nearly was yelling to be able for the others to hear his voice.

“Ahhh, I see,” Cassian responded, “Hope you find him soon!” Luke took one last glance at the couple in front of him and said his goodbyes. Jyn was basically wrapped around Cassian. They were an awfully cute couple, he wondered if he’d ever had someone think that about him and someone else.

Luke turned back towards the crowds to look for Han. He thought about texting him, so he took his phone from his back pocket. He opened his phone and texted Han asking where he was. No immediate response. He was merging through the crowds and his anxiety levels began to peak. Luke wasn’t great in crowds. He felt his forehead begin to sweat and his mind began racing. He knew he was on edge of some anxiety attack and he needed to leave. Now. He merged through the crowd of people, music blaring in his ears, his head began pounding and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Luke finally emerged from the crowds and left and ran back to his and Han’s dorm.

********

Han had girls dancing up against his crotch, it didn’t turn him on, not even a little, but it made him look cool. That’s all that mattered at this moment. He felt a brief buzz in his back pocket. Just one more song, he thought, and then he’d check it. One song passed, then another. He was reminded his phone had gone off and apologized to the girls he had been dancing with. They didn’t care they just swooned over him telling him they “hoped he would be back” and to “come around to more parties”. Han didn’t know about that, he had been offered alcohol many times during the night but declined it because he didn’t want to make any stupid mistakes, especially around Luke. He stepped out of the crowd and pulled out his phone. Luke had texted him asking him where he was. Han frantically began looking around, he didn’t see Luke anywhere, his height gave him a good advantage when peeking around at people. He texted him back saying he was approaching the door. He waited, 5 minutes, no response nor Luke at the door, he left to head back to their dorm, maybe he’d left?

Han swung open the door and looked to see Luke on his bed breathing heavily and tears streaming down his face.

“Luke, are you okay? What happened?” He began questioning.

“H-Han it’s okay I just, parties aren’t for me,” he sniffled. Han walked over and sat on his bed next to the boy.

“No, but what happened,” he softly said, rubbing Luke’s back in small circular motions.

“Anxiety attack, I think,” he shuddered, “happens sometimes....”

“It’s going to be okay,” Han kept rubbing his back as the boy’s head leaned up against his shoulder. He looked down at his face, his eyes were puffy, which made them look even more blue than usual. There were droplets of tears on his shirt. Han didn’t think he’d ever end up like this, with his roommate being an emotional bunch of cuteness. Han couldn’t help it. He took the boy's smaller body and began to nearly cradle him in his arms. Luke’s eyes met Han’s and they stayed like that for a minute. Han looked into Luke’s eyes and he felt a sense of security and hopefulness. Han didn’t think twice, he lent down and gave Luke a quick peck on the lips. Luke looked shocked. As their faces parted. Did he not like it? Did Han make a mistake in thinking he’d want that too?

“I’m sorry— I didn’t mean to—“ Han started before Luke lent back in to kiss him again. Their lips began to move rhythmically together, as the two boys began making out for a while. Han repositioned them so that Luke was straddling his lap, and Han put one hand on the back of his head, the other groped half of Luke’s ass, which was almost hanging out of his shorts anyway. Their faces eventually parted, and Han looked at Luke who began to let out the cutest giggle he could have sworn he’d ever heard.

“You’re a good kisser Han,” he let out in between his giggling.

“Am I really?” Han smirked at the boy in his arms.

“Yes you are, am I?” Luke questioned.

“No you’re awful,” Han watched as Luke’s face went from a smile to pout in half a second, his pouty face drove Han crazy in the best ways.

“I’m kidding Lukey, you're a great kisser!” Han leaned in and kissed him one more time. Han looked at the blonde boy in his arms. His blue eyes were basically always giving Han “puppy dog eyes” and begging him for more attention.

“You’re just the cutest, look at you, my little blue-eyed angel...” Han grabbed the fabric on Luke’s shirt right below where it said “angel”. The two boys just held each other. Han wondered how unlucky he could have got if he wasn’t roommates with his blue-eyed angel.


End file.
